Heero's Angel
by Alissa
Summary: Relena was getting married, how will Heero manage this? Is he the groom? Nope...and what about after?
1. Heero's Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It's by its creators. I wrote this for people to read and enjoy.

Heero's Angel

Bells were ringing in the afternoon breeze. Heero, dress in his good suit was running down the street.

"I can't believe it...I gotta see this to believe it..." Heero thought as he ran like it was for his life.

He didn't want to be seen so he secretly snuck onto the second floor. He sat to where no one would see him. Inside the wedding chapel, there was the guy he was fencing at the school the one time. John Doe, the guy Heero couldn't stand. A snobby brat who said he wanted to be king and have servants, things like that. Heero and him were basically mortal enemies. Well, almost that was. He didn't see him much, thank goodness, but every time he did, he wanted to kill him. Heero took out his gun and almost shot him, until he saw Relena. There she was in a white wedding dress, walking up to John Doe. Her hair seemed to shin with her eyes glittering. Walking with a dress as white as snow, with a vial had roses around the top of it. She smiled as she walked, as if she only knew John Doe was there and no one else. The GW boy's girls were maids of honor.

"I...I...I can't believe it..." A tear started to form in Heero's eyes. He stayed there, frozen at the sight. You could he an, "I do" and right before Relena said anything, a tear dropped down to the first floor. The other pilots where sitting there looking at their girls as maid of honors. Duo and Quatre though they saw something upstairs and looked up. A blur passed by, but you could still tell it was Heero. Duo and Quatre snuck out quietly, no disturbing the wedding. There was Heero, about to jump into the water.

"Heero?"

"I...I loved her..."

Right then Heero jumped and swam away. Duo and Quatre looked at each other, no knowing what to say. They just watch him swim away, silent, know he was crying from the pain inside. It was a river behind the chapel, to make it look nicer.

Heero tried to get rid of the pain, "his way." You know what "his way" is. He tried everything from self-destruction to jumping of the bridge with a rock. Luckily Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie always found a way to stop it. For example the cut the rope that tied the rock to Heero's leg so his bridge jump wasn't successful.

He just kept trying, but failed. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie then talked to him. Heero decided to give Relena the present he meant to give her before she met...him. 

Heero went up to the apartment building to find Relena. He then headed towards there room.

"John you know you could help! I'm not a servant!"

"But now I'm a King! I rule this place!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I am!"

"This isn't a good Honeymoon! All I've done it work!"

John Doe thought he heard something and realized Heero must be there. To make Heero mad, he took Relena and started to kiss her.

Heero opened the door and stared. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't give it to Relena, just couldn't. Relena getting away from John saw Heero run from the door where he was standing. 

"Heero! Wait!"

Heero, not wanting to stay just ran, ignoring Relena. He figured it was too late to give it to her, just too late.

"Look what you did! You never married me because you loved me did you?!"

Heero sat there on the bench, hold a small box. Duo and Quatre went to talk to him. They tried to cheer him up, but he was heart broken. Duo and Quatre sat there worried about Heero. He had never been this sad before, nor ever has he cried! Duo and Quatre told Heero to go get a Milkshake, since he loves those. 

"I might make me happy some, but not much." Heero though as he headed towards the Ice Cream shop. Quatre gave Heero some money, he had more then enough! It didn't hurt to share it with Heero. 

There in the ice cream shop Heero sat down on a bench seat by the window. He sat there, drinking another milkshake, his third milkshake that is. He got out the little box in his hand. He opened it and there was a small ring, with a diamond shining so bright. Why did he have to wait so long to ask her? Why did he not propose to her? Why? If he hadn't waited then she wouldn't have met John. Heero tightly clenched the tiny box in his hand. If he hadn't left he could at least gave it to her as a present, to remember him. Why hadn't he at least left it there? Many questions had gone though Heero's head as he sat there thinking. 

Heero sat in his small apartment not letting anyone in, not even his friends. He was in there for about a week now. He used on of the online grocery stores to get his food. He hacked into a couple of things, and worked on useless plans. A bunch of crumpled papers sat on his floor. He was tired of working all morning. He went back to the Ice Cream Shop to get some Milkshakes. He went and sat at the counter one on of those chairs. He didn't pay any attention to what was around him. A man walked over and asked what he wanted.

"One Vanilla Milkshake please." His voiced echoed. Was it his voice or someone else?

He looked by him and there sat Relena. She looked at him with that gleaming look in her eyes.

"Re..Relena?!"

"Hello Heero..."

"But I thought you and him and..."

"We divorced, he only wanted me so he could be a king..."

She had a sad look but it was also a happy smile.

"I realized I never even loved him...it was someone else I loved..."

Heero smiled at that word. Relena looked at him and smiled. They went for a walk in the park. They then found a bench and sat down on it. Relena explained to him about what he saw and what all happened. Heero was glade she was away from him now. 

"Oh, I meant to give you something Relena..."

Heero took out the small box from his pocket. He told her he meant to give it to her. Afraid of what see would say, Heero started to leave. As he started to walk away he heard a simple word.

"Yes"

Heero turned around with a huge smile on his face. Relena smiled back and kissed him.

Some bells were ringing in a cool afternoon breeze. It was a nice day today, for a wedding.

There in the wedding chapel were many people. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie went to talk to Heero as he got ready. Duo peeked in with a cheerful look holding up two fingers, for peace. Quatre, above was also cheerful like Duo. Trowa was against on side of the doorframe and Wufie against the other, with no expression on there face. 

Heero was getting frustrated with his bow tie. Duo and Quatre fell to the floor looking hurt that Heero didn't notice them. 

"Ok, so what's bugging you Heero?"

"Nothing Duo...arg! This stupid bow tie!"

"Duo and I both no something is bugging you!"

"What about Trowa and Wufie?"

"You know they never show it Duo!"

"Oh, uh ya! I knew that! I think...anyway! What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing...really"

"Spit it out Heero!"

"Fine..I'm not sure I want to do this now, what if Relena...."

"If Relena what Heero?"

"Doesn't..love me...and says no?"

"Don't worry Heero! You know she loves you and can't be without you!"

"I guess your right Quatre..."

While the Gundam Boys were talking to Heero, the Gundam Girls went to talk to Relena. Hilde and Dorothy came in like Duo and Quatre, and Cathy and Sally came in like Trowa and Wufie, except they were smiling. Relena sat down on her windowsill, looking out at the river. Hilde and Dorothy both fell like Duo and Quatre.

"What's wrong Relena?"

"I was just thinking Hilde..."

"Thinking about what Relena?"

"Oh Sally, what if he doesn't love me? What if he found another girl or something?"

"Then why would he ask you to marry him?"

"True Dorothy, but what if he says "I don't" went asked?"

"Don't worry Relena! He loves you and you know it! Why don't we help you get ready?"

"I guess Catherine..."

"Just don't worry, ok?"

Music was being played and the flower girl came, then the maid of honors (they were the same as before and the flower girl was Mariemaia ^-^). Heero was standing at the end of the red rug. He nervously waited for Relena to appear. Then, Relena came out, in a dress that seemed whiter then her other one. Her vial was long and the top had the circle on it. The circle was lined with shinny stones and violets. She smiled sweetly at Heero as she walked up to him. That made Heero feel much better and less nervous. There they were standing, listening to the priest. 

"Do you Heero Yuy take Relena Peacecraft to be you loftily beloved wife, though richer or poor, sickness though health?"

"I...Do"

"And do you Relena Peacecraft take Heero Yuy as you loftily beloved husband, though richer or poor, sickness though health?"

"I..." 

It seemed like a long pause as they waited for her answer. While everyone was waiting, Relena was thinking, about Heero. All those times he said he'd killed, but never did. All those times he saved her. How much he loved her.

"I Do"

Both of them smiled at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Heero looked at Relena and started to kiss her. Heero picked up Relena and basically ran into a limo waiting outside. They waved to everyone and jumped into the limo. Relena rolled down the window and tossed the flowers towards the crowed. They fell into Duo's hands and he looked at Hilde and both gave each other an embarrassed smile. 

The limo drove off towards the sunset, and on the rode John Doe watched them drive away. He looked towards the ground and started to kick a can. Heero and Relena sat there kissing, not even noticing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author Notes:

I hope you liked this fanfic. I got the idea while listening to the long version of Just Communication. I was listening to it during our long, boring drive on my trip. Anyway though, I hope you liked it! I'll accept comments! I tried not to make it long like my others. I hope you like my other fanfics in the future! 


	2. Heero's Devil

Disclaimer & Notes: As always, I don't own and I didn't write Gundam Wing  
nor did I write/sing/own Last Breath which is by Evanescene. This is  
probably my last fanfic, at least for Gundam Wing. Thanks for reading  
anyhow! The [---] are the song lyrics incase you didn't figure out and it's  
sad if you don't like sad.  
  
Heero's Devil  
  
Car tires screech. People gasped. Sirens roared. Someone had been hit. The  
blue car door flew up revealing none other than John Doe. He  
looked towards the ground and started cursing. Relena was laying on the  
street, bloody flowing like the Nile from under her. Heero held her careful  
in his arms. People around look anxious, worried and knowing the paramedics  
wouldn't get there in time. People all around were on their cells phones,  
calling and talking to the 911 operators.  
  
[Hold on to me love]  
[You know I can't stay long]  
[All I wanted to say was]  
[I love you and I'm not afraid]  
  
"Relena" Heero said in a weeping voice. A tear fell from his closed eyes.  
He dare not look at the sight of dying Relena. She opened her eyes  
slightly, enough to see the tiny bit of her blue eyes. She showed a small,  
faint smile which soon faded as she winced in pain. "Heero, I." she said in  
a long heavy breath.  
  
[Can you hear me?]  
[Can you feel me in your arms]  
[Holding my last breath?]  
[Safe inside myself]  
[Are all my thoughts of you?]  
  
Heero pulled her closer to his chest. He hugged her as tight as he could  
without hurting her. She could hear his heart beating quickly and heavily,  
knowing it was soon time.  
  
[Sweet rapture and life,]  
[It ends here tonight.]  
  
"Relena, relena!" Heero gave a worried cry. She gave a small, painful  
chuckle to show that she was still there. A slight smile came to him,  
quickly fading away.  
  
[I'll miss the winter]  
[A world of fragile things]  
[Look for me in the white forest]  
[Hiding in a hollow tree (you will find me)]  
  
"Not yet, not yet." She squeezed his arm tight. "My pocket, reach  
into..it." she spurted out over the quick rapid breathes. He slowly got  
some folded paper out.  
  
[I know you hear me,]  
[I can taste it in your tears.]  
[Holding my last breath]  
[Safe inside myself]  
[Are all my thoughts of you?]  
  
"The card." Heero couldn't believe his eyes. It was taped up, nicely put  
back together. "But I thought you ripped it up." She didn't have to say  
anything, the glimmer in her ocean blue eyes said enough. Heero burst into  
tears.  
  
[Sweet rapture and life,]  
[It ends here tonight.]  
  
"He.he..ro, I love..you" she said in her dying words. Her breath slowed,  
her heart beat gone. The grip of her arm gone and the glimmer in her eyes,  
all gone. Everything gone. Everything that kept him alive, gone.  
  
[Closing your eyes to disappear]  
[You pray your dreams will leave you here,]  
[But still you wake and know the truth -]  
[No one's there.]  
  
The crowd around was also in tears. So much happening in so little time. A  
happy soap opera gone wrong. People gone wrong. The world gone wrong. Life  
gone wrong. Everything gone wrong.  
  
[Say goodnight, don't be afraid]  
[Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.]  
  
Heero slowly set her back down. So much gone. He felt nothing but emptiness  
and..hate? Hate for the world, hate for life, hate for HIM. A lovely day in  
the park ending in a bloody pool in the street.  
  
[(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath]  
[(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself]  
[(Holding me) Are all my thoughts of you?]  
[Sweet rapture and life,]  
[It ends here tonight.]  
  
"Why? WHY?" Heero got up, glaring at John Doe. He looked sadly at the dead  
Relena then stared at Heero. "It wasn't suppose to happy that way. IT  
WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN THAT WAY!" He turned his head towards the mirror  
with hate at himself.  
  
[Holding my last breath]  
[Safe inside myself]  
[Are all my thoughts of you?]  
[Sweet rapture and life,]  
[It ends here tonight.]  
  
"You wanted me dead and I want you dead. Why don't we make it even." Heero  
pulled out the gun. BANG! John fell. BANG! Heero fell. A tear of bloody  
coming out of his eye. The street full of blood, the sidewalk full of  
shocked people. The sound of sirens became louder and louder. The  
paramedics came out, stopped, and fell to their knees. Flowers covered the  
blood.  
  
[Holding my last breath...] 


End file.
